


We're in this Together

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Chronic Pain, Depression, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mood Swings, Paralysis, Sex, Sick Character, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: A full fledged story based off a one-shot I had written for trifiesta. Yokozawa has Mulitple Sclerosis which hinders his everyday life, Kirishima having recently found out is trying to cope with taking care of his lover through the ups and downs of his rare condition. Guest appearances by Takano and Onodera.





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regifa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regifa/gifts).



Kirishima couldn’t believe he was in this position again, he promised himself he wouldn’t panic but he can’t help it. The sterile nature of the hospital makes him feel uneasy and sick to his stomach. But he blames himself, how did he go for so long without knowing? He considers himself an observant person but…this was too much for him to ignore. Kirishima stared at Yokozawa’s unconcise form with worry as what happened at work played back in his mind.

-

_Kirishima was sitting at his desk editing another one of his author’s manuscript, while Yokozawa walked in. Kirishima looked up with his signature smile when he notices Yokozawa looked a little pale and run down._

_“Kirishima-san, I came to get the sale data for Japun,” Yokozawa said._

_“What?” Kirishima said confused. “You're joking, right?”_

_“Excuse me?” Yokozawa asked._

_“You literally came down an hour ago and got the data,” Kirishima said eyeing Yokozawa curiously._

_“I…I did?” Yokozawa said looking equally confused._

_“Yokozawa, are you ok?” Kirishima asked noticing he was attracting the attention of his co-workers._

_“I’m fine…I must be tired.” Yokozawa stated waving him off turning around._

_Everything happened in slow motion after that, Yokozawa froze for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground. Kirishima was immediately out of his chair panicking before barking orders to his subordinates to call 911. Yokozawa wasn’t responding to him and he’s as pale as ever, Kirishima swore his blood pressure went through the roof as he cradled Yokozawa seemingly lifeless body. He didn’t even notice practically everyone watching him when the paramedics finally arrived they asked him questions he didn’t know the answer to. After they loaded Yokozawa into an ambulance, Kirishima packed up his things ready to leave when he bumped into Takano on the way out._

_“Takano, sorry I don’t have time to talk…” Kirishima started._

_“I’m heading to the hospital too,” Takano said, “You should come with me.”_

_Kirishima noticed the solemn look in his eye before he reluctantly followed him to his car. When the pair started driving, there was tense silence until Takano finally broke the spell._

_“I’m sorry you had to witness that,” Takano said to Kirishima, “I thought he’d stay home today.”_

_“What do you mean?” Kirishima asked looking over to Takano._

_Takano sighed to himself. “I promised him, I wouldn’t tell you unless it was an emergency.”_

_“I think this constitutes as an emergency,” Kirishima deadpanned._

_“Yokozawa is sick,” Takano said, “He has a chronic illness.”_

_“What kind?” Kirishima asked calmly._

_“Yokozawa has multiple sclerosis,” Takano told him._

-

Kirishima had tuned out of most of the conversation afterward but picked up bits and pieces. Yokozawa was diagnosed at sixteen but his symptoms got worse when he was twenty after he was in a car accident caused by a drunk driver, who thankful wasn’t Takano. He’s had over twenty-five surgeries in the past eight years to deal with a chronic pain he’s constantly in. Yokozawa was prone to horrible migraines, and searing pain in his spine to the point he’d be brought to tears. Takano has had to stop him from committing suicide more than once since Yokozawa couldn’t deal with the pain he was in sometimes. It hurt to know all this information now, but Kirishima wanted to stay by Yokozawa side no matter what. Kirishima then suddenly heard soft groaning come from Yokozawa as he slowly came to.

“Kirishima…” Yokozawa said softly before groaning in pain.

“Hey, I’m here,” Kirishima said quietly “Do you remember what happened?”

“I was asking you…about the sale data…” Yokozawa said slowly “I don’t remember much after that.”

“You collapsed at the office,” Kirishima told him taking his hand. “I was worried, you were so pale and lifeless.”

“I’m sorry,” Yokozawa said giving Kirishima hand a light squeeze.

“Takano told me everything,” Kirishima admitted watching as Yokozawa froze “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Yokozawa couldn’t look Kirishima in the eye. “I didn’t want you to find out this way…after you told me Sakura died from illness…I didn’t want to burden you again.”

Kirishima carefully took Yokozawa’s chin and made him face him. “You are not a burden, I promised you we’re in this together, for better or worse I will stick by your side.”

Yokozawa leaned his head into Kirishima’s palm. “I…I might need to have surgery again. I’m pretty sure I passed out because I was in so much pain.”

“I understand,” Kirishima said before looking Yokozawa dead in the eye “And you're moving in with us. No ifs, and’s, or buts about it.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that,” Yokozawa said giving him a soft smile.

-

After Yokozawa was released from the hospital he was on strict bedrest with little movement, he also was scheduled to have another surgery two weeks from his doctor’s appointment to help with the pain in his spine. True to his words Kirishima, Takano and even Onodera was helping Yokozawa move his things into Kirishima’s apartment.

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?” Yokozawa asked from where he was standing in the kitchen.

“We’re sure,” Kirishima said looking up “Should you be resting?”

“I’m looking for my briefcase,” Yokozawa said, “I still have work to do.”

“You know Isaka gave you two months off so you can de-stress and recover properly,” Takano reprimanded his friend.

“Don’t make me call Hiyo on you,” Kirishima threaten playfully.

“You wouldn’t,” Yokozawa said.

“HIYO! Yokozawa’s out of bed again!” Kirishima called hearing the eleven-year-old girl coming towards the kitchen.

“Yokozawa-Oniichan! You should be in bed!” Hiyo exclaimed eyes full of worry before she started dragging the twenty-eight-year-old man back to her father’s bedroom “The doctor said you need to rest before your surgery. Don’t worry Oniichan, Papa and I got this.”

“Ok, ok, you win,” Yokozawa said as he started to follow her before wincing in pain as he felt a sharp pain go up his sore legs.

Kirishima noticed this before helping Yokozawa back into bed. “You always take care of us, let us take care of you for once.”

Yokozawa then gave Kirishima a soft smile before complying with the demands. Over the next two weeks, Kirishima learned more and more how Yokozawa’s condition affected him. He learned that Yokozawa was always in constant pain and was never totally pain-free if he was having sharp nerve pain he was sore from the muscle spasms he had. Yokozawa’s limbs would also randomly go numb, he found that out when a glass slipped from Yokozawa’s fingers before he was clutching his arm in pain or when Yokozawa fell on his way to the kitchen when his right leg when numb before flaring up with pain. Yokozawa was also constant fatigue and had no energy through the day and simple tasks seemed to drain him, even feeding Sorata left him exhausted.

But the worst things were the headaches and migraines, the first time Kirishima encounter a headache was when he was giving Yokozawa a massage to relieve his aching muscles when Yokozawa suddenly snapped at him. Kirishima was used to his mood swings normally but when Yokozawa explained he had a headache, Kirishima placed a cooling pad to his head and helped him relaxed a little to make it go away. The first time Kirishima encounter Yokozawa having a migraine it was both the scariest and most heartbreaking thing he’d ever witness.

It was the middle of the night and he was woken up by Yokozawa hold his head in his hands rocking back and forth in pain.

“Yokozawa! What’s the matter!?” Kirishima asked worriedly.

“A migraine…” Yokozawa mumbled breathing harshly.

“Ok, let me get your painkillers,” Kirishima said hurriedly getting out of bed getting two pills and a glass of water. When Kirishima stepped back into the room he panicked when he saw Yokozawa curled up in a ball on the floor breathing heavily almost hyperventilating.

Kirishima quickly set down the painkillers and the glass of water before going to his distressed lover’s side. “Yokozawa…”

“Shut up!” Yokozawa breathed “It hurts! It hurts so much!”

“It’s ok, I’m right here,” Kirishima said trying to get Yokozawa to calm down “I have your painkillers.”

“It’s not going to help!” Yokozawa said before he started sobbing.

Kirishima then hugged Yokozawa to him tightly shushing him softly. “It’s ok…I’m here…”

“I can’t…I just can’t…” Yokozawa cried “I want to die…I want to die so bad…I want the pain to stop…”

Kirishima went into mild shock hearing those words but kept comforting Yokozawa until the pain was more manageable and he took the painkillers. Kirishima held him the entire night whispering how much he loved him in his ear and how everything was going to be ok. Yokozawa woke up the next day with Kirishima right beside him and he said quietly “Thank you.”

“We’re in this together,” Kirishima responded kissing the top of Yokozawa’s forehead.

-

The day of Yokozawa surgery Kirishima was a nervous wreck but kept his composure as they drove to the hospital. Kirishima was so in his head and jumped when Yokozawa nudged him.

“Hey, don’t worry, it’s just a simple procedure to help with the pain,” Yokozawa said to Kirishima.

“I know…I know…” Kirishima said before getting out and opening the door for Yokozawa.

“Remember, we’re in this together,” Yokozawa said giving Kirishima soft smile.

“We’re in this together,” Kirishima echoed back.

Yokozawa surgery took five hours to complete and it was the long five hours of Kirishima’s life, He was relieved when the doctor said he could see Yokozawa. Kirishima walked into the room to find Yokozawa awake reclining in bed.

“Hey, how’s the wild bear feeling?” Kirishima teased.

Yokozawa smiled at the humor. “A little numb but the doctors said that’s normal, the feeling will go away.”

“Good, did you talk to him about getting stronger painkillers or alternative treatment?” Kirishima asked sitting next to him.

“He suggested I try hot/cold therapy for my muscles,” Yokozawa told Kirishima “It’ll help with the soreness as for painkillers he recommended a new medication.”

“That’s good,” Kirishima said taking Yokozawa’s hand.

Yokozawa looked down at it and smiled. “Thank you, Zen.”

Kirishima looked up at the use of his given name before smiling at his lover. “We’re in this together Takafumi. I’ll always be right by your side.”


	2. Mood Swings

“Are you sure you’re ok to walk?” Kirishima asked worried as Yokozawa was slowly walking towards the kitchen.

“I’m perfectly capable of walking a few feet to the kitchen Kirishima-san,” Yokozawa snapped rubbing his temples.

Kirishima sighed to himself, he knew that tone of voice. Yokozawa probably had a headache and if he pissed off his lover anymore it might turn into another migraine that could incapacitate him for a few days. It had only been two weeks since the hospital had release Yokozawa after another surgery to control his pain for his multiple sclerosis, and ever since then it’s been a constant struggle. Kirishima being the generous lover he was took time off from work to help Yokozawa heal and adjust, however Kirishima had been ignorant of Yokozawa’s condition before and it was and still is a learning curve for him. Kirishima learned all he could and tried to prepare himself for every possible outcome, but the best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry. Like now, Yokozawa was walking at a snail’s pace around the kitchen before Kirishima heard glass shattering and Yokozawa hissing in pain. Kirishima bolted to the kitchen to find a broken coffee mug and Yokozawa holding his limp and bloodied hand.

“Are you ok?” Kirishima asked worried.

“No! My arm is fucking numb!” Yokozawa snapped at Kirishima.

Kirishima was slightly taken back before he realized this wasn’t just Yokozawa having a headache, he was having a very abrupt mood swing which was even worst. It means Yokozawa’s already unstable hormones were in free fall and anything could happen. The last time Yokozawa had a mood swing he had thrown three plates aimed at Kirishima’s head which shatter on the walls thankfully, and when he finally calmed down he had felt horrible and guilty for losing his temper even if it wasn’t his fault. Kirishima still didn’t know how to deal with the sudden mood changes but he’d be damn if he didn’t try.

“Would you like me to help you?” Kirishima asked calmly.

“No!” Yokozawa growled still bleeding profusely.

Kirishima took a deep breath. “Ok then, is there anything you need?”

“I don’t know…fuck…” Yokozawa said clutching his hand his mood slowing returning to normal thanks to Kirishima’s calm demeaner.

The pair stayed quiet for a few moments before Kirishima saw telltale signs Yokozawa was going to faint before he was right beside him wrapping an arm around his waist holding him up.

“Whoa, you ok?” Kirishima asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

“No…” Yokozawa mumbled head dropping onto Kirishima’s shoulder. “My head hurts, my arm’s numb and bleeding, and I can’t seem to do anything right.”

Kirishima then carefully lead him back to the couch before getting the first aid and bandaging Yokozawa’s cuts. Just as Kirishima was about to pull his hands way he felt two drops of water hit the back of his hands, he looked up quickly to find Yokozawa was crying.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Kirishima asked carefully holding Yokozawa’s face.

“I don’t deserve you…” Yokozawa said quietly “How do even put up with me sometimes?”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Kirishima said kissing the top of Yokozawa’s forehead “You’re just having a difficult day, I know you didn’t mean to snap at me, it’s not your fault.”

“It…it feels like it…” Yokozawa replied.

Kirishima gave his lover a soft smile before wiping away his tears. “You’ll have good days and bad days, and I’ll be right by your side to help you through both. Don’t ever forget that.”

Yokozawa took a deep breath before nodding seemingly exhausted. Kirishima smiled before helping his love back to bed before setting an alarm for the next day so he could that him to his third round of Hot/Cold therapy.


End file.
